The Wedding (Part 2)
The Wedding (Part 2) is episode nineteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 15, 1991. Opening Teaser In lieu of a teaser, we see Michelle sitting in her room's rocking chair, telling us that "Last week, everything went bananas!" And indeed, everything did go bananas, as we get a recap of just how bananas everything went, which ends with Michelle saying, "What will happen next? Even I'' don't know." Synopsis As Jesse hangs from the tree branch on the parachute, a tomato farmer's truck pulls up under him. He then releases himself from the parachute and falls safely into the bed of the truck. The farmer tells Jesse that he is in a town known as "Tomato Country." He then tries to use the farmer's truck to go to the church, but the sheriff shows up and arrests him. By now, it is 10:25 a.m. and Jesse is 25 minutes late. The phone at the church rings, and it's him, who tells Becky that he is in jail in Tomato Country. She borrows her father's car, heads to the jail, and gets her fiance released – but not before having a ''tough talk with him about what possessed him to skydive in the first place (pictured). Kenneth's car is towed away because it was parked in a red zone. Jesse and Becky stop the next vehicle coming, which happens to be a gospel choir's bus. When the driver says that they are not going their way, Becky whines about what they went through (see Quotes). As they make their way back to the church, the "best men" (see "Stephanie Gets Framed" 4.16) and the groom's parents try to entertain the many guests by having each side sing the different parts of " ". The bride and groom finally make their return to the church where they are married. The choir sings backup on Jesse's song (see Trivia), and then do their gospel rendition of Handel's " " as the newlywed couple departs down the aisle. Due to the wedding being delayed, they missed their reserved spot for the hall, so the reception was moved to the Tanner house. And while Michelle's anxious to eat the wedding cake, D.J. catches her trying to sneak a bite (let alone the icing), reminds her to remember who gets the first bite, and turns her sister's attention to the s (see Quotes). After the speeches by the "best men", the newlyweds have their dance, and to compromise, " " starts as a slow ballad, but changes to the normal style. During the song, a montage of other events that took place at the reception is shown (including the cutting of the cake, Howie and Michelle sharing a piece, and even the bouquet and garter tosses). At the end, the couple mounts Jesse's motorcycle (with the song changing to the first 7 notes of Mendelssohn's "Wedding March") and off they go to their honeymoon (with "Finally Married!" over the license plate) as the family waves goodbye (and the camera zooms out, showing the EP credits). Quotes and Becky exit the jail too little too late, as Kenneth's car gets towed away. Becky: My father's car! Jesse: We gotta get to our wedding! Becky: You can't do this to me! I'm a bride! [She throws a tomato from the basket.] Jesse: And I'm a groom! [And he throws one, too.] Becky: Now I'll never be able to catch that tow truck in these heels. Jesse: There's a bus. Stop the bus! does. Becky: Oh, great. Thanks! door opens. Hi, we need a ride to San Francisco. Driver: Sorry we're really not headed that way. Becky: But my wedding! We're late! He soon-to-be hubby jumped out of a plane, jail, my father's car! up the basket I hate tomatoes... Driver: Wait... aren't you on Wake Up, San Francisco? Becky: whining and smiles Yes, I am. Hi. I'm Rebecca Donaldson, and this is my fiance Jesse Katsopolis. let in. ... OK, you go on the highway and turn left and... why don't I just drive? Driver: Hey, it's your wedding day. offers her his seat. Jesse: Hey Becky, you're gonna drive the bus? Becky: Hey, you had your adventure. Now I'll have mine. Jesse: Hit it, darling! to her white high heel shoe pushing the gas pedal to the floor (right). ---- [In the kitchen, Michelle views the wedding cake with delight and is about to sneak a bite (by touching the icing), when....] D.J.: from the reception Hey, you! [Busted! And almost in big trouble (,mister).] Michelle: her hands up Just looking. D.J.: Yeah, just looking for a good spot to dive in. Try some (on a cracker). does, and cringes when she tastes it. What do you think? Michelle: Excuse me. I have to go spit over to the kitchen sink. Guest stars *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * as Nick Katsopolis * as Irene Katsopolis * as Kenneth Donaldson * as Nedra Donaldson * as Howie * as Farmer Bob *Robert Arthur as The Minister * as Sheriff; known for playing Scott Baldwin on the ABC soap opera General Hospital for over 35 years – including when John Stamos was on it *The Voices of L.A. as The Hallelujah Chorus (choir) – which, not-so-coincidentally, is also the name of one of the songs they sing in the wedding Trivia *The final episode in which Jesse's parents and Becky's parents appear (but would be mentioned several times after) *Jesse's choice of "Jailhouse Rock" for a wedding song was mentioned in "Terror in Tanner Town" (4.10) *The song that Jesse sings during the wedding ("Forever") was written by Beach Boys members Dennis Wilson and Gregg Jakobson *The wedding dress that Becky wears was previously (1989) worn by Lori Loughlin in her first wedding *The first stanza of the instrumental closing theme is played three times in the closing credits (the third when "Additional Music": John Stamos & Gary Griffin and The Voices of L.A. / Ronald D. Greer credits appear) *The wedding was on Valentine‘s Day, which in 1991 was a Thursday Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Two-part episodes